Mushniks Flower Shop Video Retailer Box
Mushniks Flower Shop Video Retailer Box is a box full of promotional materials sent out to video stores in early 1987 to entice them to purchase rental copies of the 1986 movie musical and other Warner Bros. Home Video releases. Often times the original cardboard boxes were discarded, so the contents pop up individually for sale on eBay and elsewhere. Box The exterior cardboard box is adorned with a printed red ribbon, a "Mushniks Flower Shop" header, a WB logo and it states: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Open this package And Meet Audrey II! The box top flips open and houses a separate sections for a VHS videotape on the left with a larger panel for the other promotional materials on the right. VHS The videotape includes the standard A-Poster artwork with a logo at the bottom right corner which says "Coming in June." Presumably the tape is a standard short distributor demo reel with a trailer, information about the movie, video store displays, promotions and giveaways, etc. However, it's possible that it's merely a screener of the movie with a "not for rental" disclaimer popping up sporadically throughout the film. Coleus Seeds A packet of coleus flower seeds manufactured by Page's Seeds looks like a standard-issue item, with a 75¢ price tag on the upper right and planting instructions on the lower back. However, the film's official logo appears on the back of the package, and there's a red-inked stamp on the lower back which says "Packed for 1987." Mean Green Muther Pin The most commonly found item on eBay is the promotional pin badge, which is rectangular with the film's official logo at the bottom and the slogan "I'm a mean green muther FROM OUTER SPACE and i'm baaad!" The capitalization (and lack thereof) is rather bizarre, the word "mother" is the slang spelling, and the a word "just" has been omitted ("I'm JUST a mean green mother..."). A similar round button with the exact same slogan and lettering was offered as a promotional video store giveaway item. Flyer Packet A tri-fold glossy ad slick is similar to the exterior of the box, with a red ribbon printed on one side, the Mushnik Logo ("Skid Row's Finest Flora") on the other, and the same poem which was previously cited. It opens to reveal a sort of mini-poster, with 10 small color stills, the videotape cover, quotes from critics and such. Also included inside are several ad slicks for the movie as well as the Warner Home Video releases Knights & Emeralds, One Trick Pony, Pete Kelly's Blues, Round Midnight, and others. Gallery Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Video Store Promo 02.jpg Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Video Store Promo 03.jpg Little Shop of Horrors (1986) Video Store Promo 04.jpg Little Shop of Horrors (1986) promotional coleus seeds 01.jpg Little Shop of Horrors (1986) promotional coleus seeds 02.jpg Little Shop of Horrors (1986) - I'm a Mean Green Muther From Outer Space video store promotional pin button badge.jpg Little Shop of Horrors - Mean Green Muther video store promotional button pin badge.jpg|Giveaway Button External Links *Internet Archive: eBay item page Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:1986 movie Category:Films Category:Merchandise